Jazmine's First Valentine
by Twilight Writing Contest
Summary: Entry 23: By ScottishGirlx "This involves my character in the role play, Jazmine, and a vampire she created in the last story. Nearly a year has passed from his creation and the relationship between the two of them has changed dramatically."


**Summary: **this story is kind of a continuation of my previous entry to the first _Twilight Role Play_ competition. It involves my character in the role play, Jazmine, and a vampire she created in the last story. Nearly a year has passed from his creation and the relationship between the two of them has changed dramatically.

**The end of my last story:**

Mark had been lying there for God knows how long. The pain had began to fade and there was still no sign of the vampire that had bitten him. He was happy that he was finally close to dying. There was a ripple of movement in the forest near him and he immediately knew that it was the mystery girl back to finish him off. As she came into view he saw that he could see her in more detail now. He could see every individual blonde hair on her head and that she was breathtakingly beautiful. He wondered why his vision was so clear near death.

"I'm too late!" The girl let out a wail of frustration. "It's only been less than a day! How has it been this fast!" Her voice sounded like wind chimes swaying gently in a pleasant breeze. He could pick out every individual note in her voice and listen as it came together magically like music. She strode toward him, confident and determined, but he could tell that it was also gracefully.

"Why have you transformed so fast?"

"What are you talking about?" he spluttered, then he froze. His voice was completely different, not the rough twang it usually was, it still had the twang but it was much softer and sounded almost like a melody.

"You've changed, this is the quickest change I have ever seen!" She muttered. He had a feeling she was talking to herself more than him. "But you're blood was so good! I'll never have it again!" She was back to being distraught while he was trying to figure out what was going on.

"Get up. Now." She ordered. In less than he was on his feet and staring at her in an awed way.

"Who are you? What's happened to me?"

"My name is Jazmine, I'm a vampire. And now, thanks to my stupid mistake, so are you." She watched as Mark's eyes widened in surprise. After all the pain he went through, he had no idea that he was actually transforming into a member of the undead.

"Now, what am I going to do with you?"

**Jazmine's first Valentine**

Jazmine rolled her eyes at Mark. He was picking away at an animal corpse; a deer that head passed him at the wrong moment. He didn't want to be a monster, unlike his creator. She had deep crimson eyes whereas his were turning a slight golden colour. His newborn days were nearly over and he could resist the urge of the human blood a little bit better. It felt like decades since his gang had been brutally murdered by Jazmine and he had hid from her, venom coursing through his veins, tearing the humanity out from underneath him. He had gotten rather fond of his creator, something he had vowed he would never do. She could be sweet and funny when she was in a good mood, but lately she was being horrible to him. He couldn't understand why until he found her staring at a couple holding hands, and everything seemed to click into place. She was lonely.

Not that Mark didn't miss the comfort of having someone love him, it was just that he was too afraid to get close to anyone, afraid he would harm them in his inhuman form. He had had a pretty serious girlfriend before he had turned, when he finally remembered her, he went to visit the girl. She had already moved on which broke his heart. It didn't help that he was developing a power, a power to see soul-mates. People had started to develop colours and sometimes when he saw people, e colours matched. The people were usually in love and so he had came to the conclusion that the power must be identifying soul mates. Talk about rubbing his face in it.

Jazmine's colour was midnight blue, a deep colour that reflected her personality, mysterious and beautiful. He longed to find the person who matched her colour, but he hadn't told her about his power. She might get excited at the possibility of finding her mate and he didn't want to get her hopes up. He cared for her too much now.

"Are you eating or dating that deer, Mark? Hurry up and finish it!" she called out to him. He stood up quickly, tossing the carcass aside.

"Eating," he growled back.

She moved quickly in front of him, only the flash of blonde warned him she was attacking. He had her pinned to the ground in mere seconds. "Damn, that newborn blood still hasn't worn off yet. But when it does, I will get you," she teased him, winking.

If Mark had a beating heart, he was sure it would have stopped. The wink was such a playful gesture but his mind was trying to tell his palms to sweat, his heart to skip a beat and to swallow a lump in his throat. But of course, that was quite literally impossible.

He got up off of her and circled the trees around them. "What's your problem?" Jazmine was worried. Had she done something to offend him? It was only a playful tackle and he hadn't seemed that grumpy today.

"It's nothing, nothing."

"Well come on Mr. Grumpypants, I wanted to take you to the lake today."

"We can still go."

"Come on then!" she told him before taking off into the woods. Mark shook his head but ran after her. One perk about being a bloodsucking monster was that he could run incredibly fast. He loved the running, he once ran from the bottom of South America, all the way to the peak of Canada, stopping only to hunt. That had been a time when he was angry at Jazmine and he thought he had managed to lose her forever. Turns out she had followed him using her tracking abilities and told him that he was her responsibility and never to run off again. The girl looked around nineteen and he didn't like it when she gave him orders, but she soon put him in his place. Ever since, he had been grateful for her and followed her everywhere, kind of like a lost puppy or a worker bee following it's queen.

When he finally caught up to her he gasped at the breathtaking view. When he was human, he had never been the type to appreciate beautiful scenery but with his vampire eyes, he felt stunned. He could make out every individual leaf on a tree, every ripple of water on the lake, every feather on a passing swan. The lake was quite still, still enough that it could be used as a mirror. He looked down to see his reflection for the first time in nearly a year. He was hit by waves of shock at what he saw.

Firstly, he was shockingly pale. He had always sported a sun tan when he was human, taking pride in his appearance. He had always been good looking but now, now he was drop dead gorgeous. A smirk played on his lips as he admired his new, chiseled face, his thin body and muscly arms. His golden eyes flashed as a pair of red ones appeared next to him.

"You are so vain, admiring yourself in the water!" Jazmine giggled. In the water, her midnight blue colour floated around her blonde hair, making it seem light blue. Curious as to his colour, he looked above his own dark mass of hair. There came his second shock.

For the first time, Mark could see his own colour. It took him a while to process what he was seeing. The colour was an exact match of Jazmine's midnight blue. He stared, open mouthed in shock.

Jazmine frowned watching him. She didn't understand why he looked so shocked, and pleased, at the same time. She watched as realisation flooded over his face and he counted on his fingers.

"What are you doing?" she asked after five minutes, allowing her exasperation to win I've o over her.

"Do you know what day it is?" he asked her. She looked at him like he was crazy.

"It's February 14th, I told you this morning."

"Oh, right. Okay then." without any warning whatsoever, he leaned over and kissed her. She was shocked at first, but then found herself kissing him back. Love seemed to burst through her and cover her whole body as his mouth fit with hers. When he pulled back she leaned forward into him, unwilling for the kiss to stop. He took her head into his hands, chuckling.

"Happy Valentine's day, Jazmine."

Her eyes widened, but were closed again almost instantly as he leaned forward again to kiss his soul-mate.


End file.
